The instant invention relates to substituted 2,6-dimethylbicyclo[3,3,1]non-6-enes defined according to the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond and wherein the moiety "R" represents one of the moieties: ##STR4## processes for preparing same and organoleptic uses of said substituted 2,6-dimethylbicyclo[3,3,1]non-6-enes in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Long-lasting, substantive and intense earthy, camphoraceous, woody, green, mimosa and violet leaf aroma nuances with rooty, vetiver, green, fruity, woody, violet leaf and mimosa topnotes are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, deodorizing compositions and odor maskant materials.
The use of polycyclic nitrile and carboxaldehyde derivatives in perfumery for augmenting or enhancing the aromas of perfumed compositions, perfumed articles and colognes is well known in the art. Thus, the compound having the structure: ##STR5## is indicated to have perfume utility in Chemical Abstracts Volume 71:94695w (abstract of Netherlands Published Patent Application 6715903, published on May 28, 1969) U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,481 issued on Sep. 11, 1990 (the specification for which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses the perfumery use of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## described as having a "green, woody and fir balsam-like aroma profile". Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,481 discloses the formation of the intermediate compound having the structure: ##STR7## (along with many other compounds) in preparing the compound having the structure: ##STR8## which is indicated therein as having "a camphoraceous, gingery cardamon and woody profile" or a "sandalwood, woody, patchouli, rhubarb, ginger, minty and amyris aroma profile with amyris, camphoraceous, patchouli, woody and piney topnotes".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,481 always shows the existence of the compound having the structure: ##STR9## in small percentages in compositions along with the compound having the structure: ##STR10## and either the compound having the structure: ##STR11## or the compound having the structure: ##STR12## (which are in major proportion).
Thus, nothing in the prior art sets forth the existence of the compound having the structure: ##STR13## in substantially pure form or the compounds having the structures: ##STR14## the compounds having the structures: ##STR15## Furthermore, nothing in the prior art sets forth the existence of the intermediate compound having the structure: ##STR16##